


I don’t love you (ok, maybe a little)

by vogeld



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeld/pseuds/vogeld
Summary: Не в состоянии заснуть, Саймон размышляет о своих отношениях с Рафаэлем.





	I don’t love you (ok, maybe a little)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don’t love you (ok, maybe a little)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112828) by [Twykad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad). 



> 7 дней сумеречных пейрингов - день 1 - Сафаэль.

Хотя Саймон и знает, что у Рафаэля некоторые... трудности в выражении своих эмоций, он был бы рад услышать от него признание в любви или хотя бы что-то в ответ. Не то чтобы он не знал о любви Рафаэля или сомневался в его чувствах, Саймон просто… хочет услышать это от него, более того, он _нуждается_ в этом. Просто чтобы сделать их отношения реальнее, не то чтобы они не были таковыми… Правильно?

Саймон вздыхает и пододвигается на кровати, которую они делят, не в силах спрятать улыбку от прижавшегося к нему Рафаэля. Сложно поверить в то, что такой измотанный человек, как он, может быть таким мягким с ним наедине. В основном ночью, когда спит. Саймона до сих пор поражает то, как он сумел пробить путь к сердцу своего парня. Вначале тот был к нему холоден, Саймон даже думал, что они никогда не станут друзьями. Саймон, который представлял себе, что иметь соседа по комнате будет прекрасной возможностью завести друзей мужского пола, и который мечтал о разговорах и ночных марафонах видеоигр… Но то, что он получил в итоге, оказалось гораздо лучше: он нашёл _любовь_.

Встречаться с Рафаэлем – не то же, что встречаться с другими. Правда. Во-первых, Рафаэль не переносит компьютеры, во-вторых, большую часть времени он резок и вымотан, и последнее, но не менее важное, – о сексе не может идти и речи. Много времени ушло на то, чтобы доказать ему, что всё в порядке, что он всё равно любит его и хочет быть с ним.

Но иногда у Саймона возникает ощущение, что он отдаёт больше, чем получает. Позвать своего парня на свидание всегда похоже на вызов, как и услышать от него что-нибудь ласковое, и иногда, хотя он сам на это пошёл, соблюдать целибат становится особенно тяжело. Он _никогда_ не станет принуждать Рафаэля, он смирился с тем, что о сексе придётся забыть, но ему действительно нужно чувствовать себя любимым _партнёром_.

Чувствуя, что уже не сможет заснуть, он выпутывается из объятий Рафаэля и встаёт. Ему не нужно выглядывать в окно, чтобы понять, что солнце ещё не взошло. Это означает, что сейчас либо середина ночи, либо очень раннее утро, около пяти часов. Он снова вздыхает и решает сделать себе немного кофе, возможно, немного поработать над своим эссе, не то чтобы у него была лучшая идея, чем заняться.

Он допивает третью… или пятую кружку кофе, когда слышит шаги Рафаэля позади себя.

– Что ты делаешь в такую рань? – спрашивает Рафаэль раздражённо.  
– И тебе привет, – голос Саймона звучит холоднее, чем планировалось.

Он разворачивается, чтобы увидеть подпирающего стену парня с поднятой бровью.

– Я не смог заснуть, так что решил поработать над эссе.  
– Конечно, лучше ведь вести бухгалтерский учёт, чем пытаться заснуть, – с бесстрастным лицом отвечает Рафаэль, закатывая глаза.  
– Я не мог заснуть, Рафаэль, что тебе непонятно в этом предложении?!

Саймон раздражён. Мысли крутятся в его голове всё утро, теперь он уставший и злой. Он качает головой и возвращается к своей работе.

– Что случилось?  
– Ничего, – бормочет Саймон.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– А тебе есть дело?

Тишина, которая следует за этим, длинная и тяжёлая. Саймон просто хочет, чтобы Рафаэль показал, что ему не плевать. Хочет, чтобы он сначала спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, перед тем как что-либо говорить. А потом он понимает, что на самом деле никогда не говорил об этой проблеме в их отношениях, избегал стычек и ссор, притворяясь, что всё хорошо. Как Рафаэль мог догадаться, что Саймону тяжело, если тот никогда ничего не говорил?

Сейчас не время для ссоры, Саймон знает это, но он расстроен, устал и зол и больше не может скрывать это.

– Да что с тобой сегодня?  
– Почему ты не можешь хотя бы сделать вид, что тебе не всё равно? – Саймон взрывается, встречаясь с Рафаэлем взглядом.  
– Сайм-  
– Иногда я даже не могу сказать, любишь ли ты меня! Ты никогда не отвечаешь на мои признания! Неужели ты настолько горд, что даже не можешь сказать это, или ты просто страдаешь эмоциональным запором?

Глаза Рафаэля округляются, он открывает рот, но не может издать ни звука. Он выглядит настолько шокированным, что Саймон почти чувствует вину за эту вспышку. Сейчас он просто надеется, что его парень отреагирует, скажет хоть что-нибудь. Но тот молчит. В конце концов Саймон сдаётся и поднимается.

– Я могу забыть о сексе, но мне всё ещё нужно чувствовать, что ты меня любишь. Иначе в чём смысл? – грустно спрашивает он, проходя мимо Рафаэля.

Он хочет одеться и уйти на весь день, возможно даже ночь. Может, он переночует у Клэри и Иззи: Магнус и Алек не пустят его, а Джейс, скорее всего, ненавидит его. Но Рафаэль хватает его за запястье и притягивает к себе.

– Idiota, по-твоему, почему я с тобой, если не люблю тебя? Почему мирюсь с тобой, если мне наплевать?  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты говорил это время от времени. Не постоянно, я знаю, что это тяжело для тебя, но... хотя бы _иногда_.  
– Прости. Я люблю тебя и ты мне небезразличен... А теперь давай вернёмся в постель, и я свожу тебя на свидание сегодня вечером.

Саймон фыркает. Ему почему-то тяжело поверить, это всё выглядит лишь как способ успокоить его, ничего больше. Он выдёргивает свою руку.

– О чём ты думаешь, Рафаэль? Ты считаешь, что можешь просто говорить такие вещи, пытаясь заставить меня забыть, что я зол на тебя? Ты не сожалеешь, ты просто не хочешь меня отпускать, – он невесело усмехается. – Возвращайся, когда будешь со мной искренен, а пока я не вижу смысла нам быть вместе.

Саймон одевается так быстро, как только может, и бросает какую-то одежду в сумку. Рафаэль молча следит за каждым его движением. Саймон почему-то всё ещё желает, чтобы тот остановил его снова. Он не хочет уходить, потому что любит так сильно и это чертовски расстраивает. Он останавливается у входной двери и зажмуривается, сдерживая дурацкие слезы, потому что чувствует, как разбивается его сердце, и это настолько больно, что он едва может дышать.

_Пожалуйста, останови меня, прижми меня крепче, не отпускай_.

– Прощай, Рафаэль, – говорит он, и его голос надламывается.

Он открывает дверь так медленно, как только может, чтобы дать своему парню (или уже бывшему?) последний шанс.

Один шаг наружу.

_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сделай это_.

Два шага.

Слеза скатывается по его щеке.

Три шага.

Рафаэль тянет его обратно внутрь.

Саймон внезапно обнаруживает себя в сильных объятиях, рука Рафаэля проводит по его волосам тепло, заботливо, и Саймон чувствует любовь. _Наконец-то_.

– Не уходи, – бормочет Рафаэль. – Прости, я такой болван. Я просто не знаю, что делать с этой любовью, когда наконец её обрёл; я никогда не думал, что это произойдёт. И я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, Саймон. Когда я взволнован или напуган, я… веду себя глупо, потому что ненавижу эти эмоции, – он обхватывает лицо Саймона своими руками. – Но я _люблю_ тебя. И _волнуюсь_ о тебе. Я не знаю, что делать со всем этим, но я просто не могу дать тебе уйти.

Пауза.

– Ты _нужен_ мне, – он выдыхает.

Они смотрят друг на друга некоторое время, прежде чем Саймон позволяет словам исчезнуть, и выражение его лица сменяется смущённой улыбкой, на которую Рафаэль отвечает. Саймон наклоняется за поцелуем, но останавливается на полпути.

– Вместе мы справимся, если будем разговаривать.  
– Я постараюсь.

Он снова улыбается и сокращает расстояние между их губами.


End file.
